


silk & satin

by OedipusOctopus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, adopting a cat together!, rating mostly for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OedipusOctopus/pseuds/OedipusOctopus
Summary: Kageyama went into the pet store with the intention of purchasing a gift for Hinata's new puppy. He walks out with more than Tsukishima bargained for.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	silk & satin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxjules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjules/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS, JULES! I HOPE YOU'RE WEARING A TERRIBLE CHRISTMAS SWEATER RIGHT NOW. wishing you a warm, safe holiday!!!
> 
> PS tell bob i love her very much <3
> 
> title from [silk & satin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0IIdmuQs3I&ab_channel=StandAtlantic-Topic) by [stand atlantic](https://open.spotify.com/artist/1W2Fv4YUnjC8hx2qQd6fGh?si=vc6cud8OQYKl5FPa_XzBQw)

The thing is hardly more than a black ball of fur with two liquid gold eyes staring up at him through the glass, but still he gets this weird itchy feeling in his palms and his heart does a squeezy thing in his chest. 

Dog toy. 

Right, he’s here for a dog toy for Hinata’s new puppy, that’s it. No more, no less. 

And yet, as he sets down the bundle of rope toys and stuffies next to the register, his eyes trail back to that black cat, now curled into a tiny ball in the middle of a too-big bed inside a too-small cage. 

~~

_[14:24] >> Why did a bouquet of roses show up to the museum with my name on it? _

_[14:25] << No reason _

_[14:26] >> If something is wrong with the apartment when I get home, you’re dead. _

~~

Okay. This is bad. Really, really bad. Way worse than the time stupid Hinata broke one of Kei’s fancy organizer things he uses for work sometimes and blamed Tobio for pushing him. 

(He did push Hinata, but he was _provoked.)_

An ear-splitting howl rings out in the small space of the apartment, and Tobio wonders how such a tiny cat could possibly make such a loud noise. He bends down so he’s crouched in front of the carrier tucked into the corner of the living room. “Hey,” he says gruffly. The furball lets out another yowl. “Shut the fuck up. You can’t be loud in here.” This time, a pitiful mewl. Tobio sighs and rights himself. “You’ll be out of there soon enough. I just… I have to set up a few things.”

This is rock bottom, isn’t it? Talking to a cat— a literal animal that doesn’t know what’s going on while he shuffles around the apartment, pouring litter into a plastic pan he can’t figure out a location for that won’t annoy Kei, arranging and rearranging porcelain dishes because he doesn’t know if the food bowl should go on the left or the right.

No, he’s sure he’ll feel real rock bottom later today, when Kei gets home from work. 

Hopefully the flowers at least softened the blow. 

“Alright, Morticia, I’m going to let you out now. You better not scratch me…”

~~

“Tobio.”

Oh. It’s _that_ voice. The level, calm one. 

The scariest one. 

Tobio swallows thickly, eyes darting to Morticia loafing on the ottoman. “Yes, Kei?”

“That’s a cat.” Kei hasn’t even taken off his jacket. He’s just standing there in the doorway, fingers clenched around the handle of his briefcase as he stares at the cat near Tobio’s feet. 

“She is a cat.”

Tobio knows it’s the wrong thing to say as soon as the words leave his mouth and Kei’s shoulders tense up even more, visible through the multiple layers of clothing. “ _She’s_ a cat in _our_ living room.”

“Y-yeah. Yes she is.” Biting his lip, Tobio steels himself. He breathes out sharply and presses his shoulders down, back into the couch cushions. “Her name is Morticia.”

A small frown twists the corner of Kei's mouth, and Tobio suffers the fleeting urge to kiss it away. 

"She's already litter box trained." Well. He hasn't actually seen her use it, but it's been a few hours and she hasn't pooped anywhere she’s not supposed to so… he has hope. 

Kei scoffs and sets his briefcase down gently in the entryway. "And that's supposed to make anything better?"

The monthly volleyball magazine spread across his lap suddenly feels like it weighs a thousand pounds. But he’s not gonna back down. “I don’t see the problem.”

Man, if that _she’s a cat_ comment wasn’t the worst thing to say, _that_ definitely was. Kei raises a perfectly arched eyebrow, cocks his head, tilts up one corner of his mouth in a shit-eating half-smirk that definitely doesn’t send Tobio’s pulse thrumming a thousand miles an hour in his veins. “Oh? You think bringing home an animal without consulting your roommate is not a problem?”

“Roommate?” Tobio splutters, affronted. Kei juts his chin out so he’s looking down the tip of his nose at Tobio. It’s so fucking— gah! It pisses him right the fuck off! “You sure as shit weren’t calling me your _roommate_ when I fucked you into the mattress last night—”

“Oh, please, is that what you thought you were doing?”

It’s such a fucking _Kei_ response that Tobio opens his mouth to fire off some snarky reply as is typical of this kind of weird, fucked up verbal foreplay they’ve grown used to in the last four years, but before he can say the barbed words that so desperately want to rip themselves from his mouth, Morticia lets out a very pitiful (read: very cute) mewl by his feet. 

Tobio watches in real time as Kei’s burning gaze softens just slightly, hardened amber melting into molten honey, as his eyes shift to the black cat lying on the ottoman. 

Aha. 

Kei loves to put on this immovable front, like he has not a single weakness in his armor, but Tobio knows. 

Tobio knows him. 

He can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face— he’s been told by Kei himself, from Hinata, from his teammates— that it looks creepy and weird, but it’s not something he can control right now. 

Because he’s won. 

He knows it, watching Kei watch Morticia as she licks between her tiny bean toes. 

They’re silent for a while, the only sounds those of the cat grooming herself as Kei stands there, hands still gripping his briefcase, jacket still on his shoulders, staring intently at the furball. 

Eventually, Kei’s voice breaks through the quiet, steady and strong like always. “You said her name is Morticia?”

Tobio nods, even though Kei isn’t looking at him. 

Kei scoffs and sets down his things, shrugging his coat off. “Like the Addams family?”

Frowning, Tobio moves the magazine to the end table. “I didn’t pick it!”

“Oh?” Kei’s eyes flick to meet Tobio’s for a split second before moving back to the cat. He steps closer to the ottoman, reaches his hand out a little. Morticia lifts her head from her front paw, sniffing at Kei’s outstretched fingers curiously. After a few moments, she pulls away slightly and Tobio thinks she might swat at Kei, but instead she pushes her head into the palm of his hand. 

It’s really fucking cute. 

Kei pets Morticia, fingers running through the black fur that’s the softest Tobio has ever felt. Those long, pale fingers Tobio has spent many hours thinking about smooth along the length of her back, all the way to the tip of her tail. 

And then, those lips Tobio has spent many hours thinking about and still more hours feeling under his own stretch into a small smile, genuine and soft and unlike the smirk Kei normally throws around. 

Tobio can’t help the grin that spreads across his own face. “So, my _roommate_ must not be too mad about the cat if he’s smiling like that, huh?”

“Tch.” Kei pulls his hand away from where it was scratching under Morticia’s chin. “Your roommate refuses to clean out the litter box, so you better be on top of that.”

“Whatever.” Tobio turns back to his magazine, thoroughly satisfied with how this interaction turned out. 

But of course, Kei has other ideas. He turns to face Tobio, bending down until he’s eye level with his boyfriend. The smile playing on his lips morphs into the smirk Tobio is more familiar with, tinged with a hint of hunger. “Wanna try fucking me into the mattress again?”

Heat rises to the tips of Tobio’s ears. He manages, barely, somehow, to keep his voice level when he grinds out, “Try?”

Kei’s smirk grows two-fold. “You better make it worth my while, this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/OedipusOctopus)!!


End file.
